WNUV
WNUV, virtual channel 54 (UHF digital channel 25), is a CW-affiliated television station licensed to Baltimore, Maryland, United States. The station is owned by Cunningham Broadcasting; the Hunt Valley-based Sinclair Broadcast Group, which owns Fox affiliate and company flagship WBFF (channel 45), operates WNUV under a local marketing agreement. However, Sinclair effectively owns WNUV as the majority of Cunningham's stock is owned by the family of deceased group founder Julian Smith. Sinclair also operates MyNetworkTV affiliate WUTB (channel 24) under a separate shared services agreement with owner Deerfield Media. All three stations share studios and offices on 41st Street off the Jones Falls Expressway on "Television Hill" in the Woodberry neighborhood of north Baltimore. WNUV's transmitter was initially based in Catonsville in southwest suburban Baltimore County, but moved during the digital transition to the 1,280-foot (390 m) tall WBFF tower on Television Hill, which stands adjacent to the earlier landmark "candleabra tower" from the late 1950s, also on the then renamed "Television Hill" or "TV Hill" for the city's original three main VHF stations (WMAR, WBAL, and WJZ-TV). On cable, the station is carried on channel 14 on most area systems. WNUV was formerly carried on DirecTV from January 2007 to January 2008, as the satellite provider's distant CW affiliate, intended to serve the few areas of the eastern United States where The CW's programming is not available through a local station; it has since been replaced by WDCW in Washington, D.C. History WNUV began broadcasting on July 1, 1982, originally owned by a local firm called NUVision, Inc. The station was Baltimore's third UHF commercial outlet, but only the second on the air at the time (alongside eventual sister station WBFF). Channel 54 was originally programmed as a hybrid of weekday business news from the Financial News Network (now part of CNBC) and the subscription television service SuperTV. FNN programming ran during the daytime hours, while subscription television programs from SuperTV aired during the evening and late night hours, as well as on Sunday afternoons. In the fall of 1984, WNUV dropped weekday FNN programming and slowly began to add general entertainment programs, such as cartoons, off-network reruns and movies (which the station had already been running on weekends), while retaining Super TV programming at night and on Sunday afternoons. In the spring of 1986, the station dropped the SuperTV service and became a full-time conventional independent station, adopting the on-air brand name "Baltimore 54". At that time, channel 54 ran morning and afternoon children's programming similar to WBFF's Captain Chesapeake, hosted from a mock space ship by a Star Trek-like crew of characters known as the "54 Space Corps". Also, during the late-1980s, the station IDs included a "Pet of the Day", each of which was offered by a local viewer. WNUV quickly established itself as a solid competitor to WBFF. In March 1989, WNUV was bought by Abry Communications. Under its ownership, the station remained a full-time independent one and, in 1994, picked up the broadcast rights to some Baltimore Orioles games produced by Home Team Sports. The station showed Orioles games through 2006. Around 1994, Abry merged with Sinclair Broadcast Group. However, Sinclair already owned WBFF and could not keep both stations. Accordingly, WNUV was purchased by Glencairn Ltd., headed by former Sinclair executive Edwin Edwards. The Smith family, owners and founders of Sinclair (which launched WBFF in 1971) owned 97% of Glencairn's stock, so Sinclair effectively owned both stations. Sinclair further circumvented the rules by signing a local marketing agreement with Glencairn, under which WNUV's operations were merged with those of WBFF. In effect, Sinclair had emasculated WBFF's major rival. WNUV was Glencairn's first station, and similar deals resulted in Glencairn owning eleven stations all operated by Sinclair under LMAs. The Federal Communications Commission eventually fined Sinclair $40,000 in 2001 for illegally controlling Glencairn. WNUV was an affiliate of the Prime Time Entertainment Network programming service from 1993 until 1995. WNUV became the original Baltimore affiliate of the United Paramount Network (UPN), when the network launched on January 16, 1995. However, in January 1998—through an affiliation deal that resulted in Sinclair's five UPN affiliates switching to the network—channel 54 became the market's WB affiliate, replacing low-power station WMJF-LP. The UPN affiliation moved to Home Shopping Network station WHSW (channel 24), which had been purchased by UPN part-owner Chris-Craft Industries and changed its callsign to WUTB. Sinclair tried to purchase WNUV outright in 2001 as part of a merger with Glencairn. However, the FCC turned down the request because Baltimore was one of six markets where Sinclair could not legally have a duopoly. The Baltimore market, despite its relatively large size (it is the 24th-largest market) has only seven full-power stations (or six, if the two Maryland Public Television stations licensed in the market are treated as one)—too few to legally permit a duopoly (the FCC requires a market to have eight unique station owners once a duopoly is formed—effectively limiting duopolies to markets with at least nine full-power stations). As a result, WNUV was one of five stations retained by Glencairn, which was renamed Cunningham Broadcasting. However, Cunningham (and WNUV) is still effectively owned by Sinclair since most of its stock is held by trusts owned by the Smith family. There is nearly uncontestable evidence that Glencairn/Cunningham has served as a corporate shell used by Sinclair to circumvent FCC ownership rules. On January 24, 2006, Time Warner and CBS Corporation announced that they would shut down The WB and UPN and merge some of their programming on a new network called The CW. One month later, Fox, which had bought WUTB in 2001, announced the formation of MyNetworkTV, with WUTB and the other Fox-owned UPN affiliates as the nuclei. Conventional wisdom suggested that WNUV would become Baltimore's CW affiliate. However, when The CW released the initial list of affiliates outside its core group of stations owned by Tribune Broadcasting and CBS Television Stations, WNUV was not included on the list. Sinclair later announced that it would affiliate most of its WB and UPN affiliates with MyNetworkTV a month after that network announced its formation, leading to speculation that WNUV would revert to being an independent station. It was not until May 2, 2006, that Sinclair entered into a deal to affiliate the company's UPN and WB affiliates that did not sign with MyNetworkTV, including WNUV, with The CW. The station's branding switched in September to "The CW Baltimore". The CW Television Network commenced operations on September 18, 2006. Category:The CW Affiliates Category:Channel 54 Category:Baltimore Category:Maryland Category:1982 Category:Television channels and stations established in 1982 Category:Former Financial News Network affiliates Category:Former SuperTV affiliates Category:Former independent stations Category:Former PTEN affiliates Category:Former UPN affiliates Category:Former WB affiliates Category:Cunningham Broadcasting Category:UHF Category:The CW Maryland Category:Former NTA Film Network affiliates Category:Sinclair Broadcast Group Category:Tribune Broadcasting Category:Antenna TV Affiliates Category:Comet Affiliates Category:Charge! Affiliates